Back to when she was alive
by monster of the shadows
Summary: Nico travels to the past and sees someone he never thought he would again. Starts out from the book and then goes to something else. Better than the summary. R&R. I own nothing.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey...so this is my first fanfiction. Tell me if it's good and if I should continue. Flame if you want, but I need reviews. Thanks.**

"Wonderful," Thalia grumped. "I'm going to walk down the street, see if anybody in the other shops has a suggestion."

"But the clerk said-"

"I know," she told me. "I'm checking anyways."

I let her go. I knew how it felt to be restless. All half-bloods had attention deficit problems because of our inborn battlefield reflexes. We couldn't stand just waiting around. Also, I had a feeling Thalia was still upset over our conversation last night about Luke.

"Nice rat," she said at last.

I set it on the porch railing. Maybe it would attract more business for the store.

"So...how do you like being a Hunter so far?" I asked.

Suddenly, a flash of light appeared behind us, that startled me. There was a boy laying on his stomach. He was about 12 or 13, he had messy black hair with olive skin. He also had a jacket and black jeans with a chain for a belt. He had a sword as black as shadows in nightmares.

He groaned and looked up. His eye were a very dark brown.

Bianca had her bow drawn and aimed it at the boy. I forget how quick they are.

"Who are you? Where did you come from?" She said.

The boy had a hurt look in his eye," Bianca?"


	2. author's note

I am soooo sorry for not updating yet, I've been extremely busy. I've also just about run out of ideas. So can you help me out, give me thoughts or whatnot. The help is appreciated.

They'll be faster updates in the future.

Sincerely,

monster of the shadows


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey finally posting a new chapter, sorry that last one was really short so I have made this one longer. And thank you all for sharing your thoughts and ideas, I welcome it. PLEASE REVIEW and FOLLOW, I need them. Thanks.**

_Previously on Back to when she was alive,_

_The boy had a hurt look in his eye, "Bianca?"_

* * *

By this point I had my sword out and pointed at the boy. Bianca had a look of confusion and shock on her face.

"How do you know my name?" Her bow still aimed.

"I know a lot of things." The boy said, looking caution about what he was saying.

"Wait, wait, wait, what do you mean you know a lot of things, and who are you?" I said, bringing my sword closer.

He looked like he wanted to run away, but he stood firm, like he'd been in a situation like this before.

I looked at him curiously. He sort of looked similar to someone I know. The features of his face, his nose, and the color of his eyes and hair. It's like I've seen a younger version of him, but less pale and creepy.

"I can't tell you that, you'll have to find out on your own." The boy said, looking anywhere but at us.

You've got to be kidding me. 'You'll have to find out on your own" ,really.

"Is this some kind of test." I asked, trying to figure this out. "Are you even one of us?"

"That I can tell you, so no I don't know if this is a test and yes, I am a demigod."

Just then, Zoe and Grover came back with our drinks and pastries.

They stopped when they caught sight of the boy.

Zoe shoved the drinks to Grover and got out her bow as quick as lightning and had it aimed at the boy in under three seconds. Meanwhile, Grover was looking really confused and stared at me as if to say '_who is this guy'_ I gave him a look like _'no idea'_.

"Who is thy boy?" Zoe asked, saying "boy" like it was a curse word.

"That's what I'd like to know" I said, sounding irritated.

The boy looked annoyed, "I already told you, I can't tell you."

Zoe thought for a moment. "Search him." She said, authority clear in her voice.

Grover shoved the rest of his muffin in his mouth and handed me the food and drinks. Him and Bianca held down the boy's arms while Zoe searched his jacket.

He struggled like he wasn't used to the contact, but made an attempt to mufull his protests.

Zoe found a bag of ambrosia and a small canteen of nectar, proving his was, in fact, a demigod. She took his blade and found something very strange in his jacket, it looked like a figurine, but not one I recognized.

Bianca looked at it in dis belief, "You play mythomagic?"

"Played more like it, it was a childish game." The boy said, murmuring the last part. He sounded like he was lost in a memory, but returned quickly, as if afraid of emotions from that moment.

"He checks out, he is a demigod, but his is also a threat." Zoe said, sounding certain.

Grover and Bianca released the boy who reclaimed his things and readjusted his jacket.

Grover took back the food and hide drink and started eating a muffin.

"So, are you guys heading west?" The boy asked. He seemed curious enough so I told him "Yeah, why do you want to know?"

"Just wondering, you know I could be a great service to your quest." The boy said casually.

Zoe looked like she wanted to kill him right then and there.

"No, I already have one boy on my quest, I **WILL NOT** have another boy slow us down more!"

"Hey!" I shouted, feeling offended.

Zoe didn't seem to notice or care. Probably the latter.

I looked over at Grover to see him eating a brand muffin and the wrapper. All of a sudden he froze, eyes going wide and mumbling something unintelligent.

We all looked at him confused and caution. Just then, a gust of springtime air blow right under my nose. It smelled like wild flowers and sunshine. But something else, like a warning.

Zoe gasped, "Grover, thy cup!"

He dropped his bird decorated cup in surprise as the pictures started to peel off and fly in tiny flocks. What appeared to be a crow landed on the boy's (I decided to call him Nick) shoulder. He swatted it off quickly.

My rat that I bought from the store squeaked, looked at me, and scampered into the woods.

Grover looked shaken and a bit incoherent.

Just then Thalia came back running up from the road shouting, "Hey, I just... what's wrong with Grover, and who's the kid?"

"I'm not a kid." 'Nick' mumbled, rolling his eyes.

"We don't know, and he won't even tell us his name. He just came out of thin air."

"Well, we'll have to deal with that latter, because right now, we need to get out of here, fast."

"What do we do about him?" Bianca said.

"Leave him." Zoe said, sounding pleased with that option.

"I told you I was useful." Nick said irritated.

"Really, how so?" I said, curious about what he had to say.

"I can help you defeat the skeletons."

* * *

**Finally, another chapter done. Sorry for the long update, my kindle has been messing up and I've been to lazy to write. Sorry. So tell me what you think and what thoughts or ideas you may have for future chapters. Thx ;P**


	4. authers note

Sorry I haven't been here in awhile, I've been grounded for the last month. So can you give me some of you thoughts and ideas you want to share for th story. I appreciate it. Thx.


End file.
